object_showsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lofty
Lofty is the eleventh episode in Battle for Dream Island. It has twelve remaining contestants. Plot Golf Ball and Tennis Ball looks up at the round fluffy cloud. Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball, what does he think the cloud looks like. He refers it looks like a Tennis Ball, but Golf Ball refers it as a Golf Ball. They continued to argue. Firey recieves a barf from Rocky. Coiny boasts to Firey that he knew where he should barf at. For speaking out, Firey started to slap as Coiny slapped back, the fight continued until Golf Ball asks about their slaps. Golf Ball realizes that the Announcer wa behind her. He announced that Team No-Name lost that they had to go to the Cake at Stake. The whole crowd teased Another Name. It was instructed that the contestants with the most votes had to be decided by the winning team (Squishy Cherries). The contestant with the most votes from the team will join the winning team while the other goes to the Tiny Loser Chamber. Firey and Golf Ball has the Win Token, but Firey refused to use it while Golf Ball agreed. Tennis Ball has the least votes of 2 people. He was enthusiastic but asked about the cake, Announcer said that it was too expensive that he instead gave him the "imaginary slice of cake". Firey is safe with 3 votes, however, Coiny angers at his boastful grin. Coiny is safe with 5 votes and Firey angers at Coiny's boastful grin. Golf Ball (12 votes) and Rocky (15 votes) were resulted to the highest votes. Both of them left Another Name while Tennis Ball moaned about being left behind with Firey and Coiny slapping each other. Within the Squishy Cherries choosing between the two contestants, Bubble refuaes to choose Golf Ball but Rocky. Along with Pen, he did not like how Golf Ball sounds like a boy when she is a girl that he chose Rocky too. Eraser was irritated with Golf Ball being too bossy, he chose Rocky. Match chose Rocky since she is not a fan of dimples like Golf Ball. Snowball chose Rocky on their team because he was offended by Golf Ball who mentioned yhat his brain is small. However, Pencil had not given a reason why she did not choose Golf Ball and chose Rocky. Announcer said "goodbye" to Golf Ball, even decide to shorten it to "GBGB" that made Pencil laugh. Golf Ball mentioned to herself that she had less chances of winning putting her to the Tiny Loser Chamber. Trivia *Despite Golf Ball using the Win Token so half of the votes would not count, it was still the highest amount of votes. **The same thing happened to Pin in Power of Three. *This is the last episode to have a contestant using a Win Token. *This is the first episode to have a recommended character, Bomby is first. Category:Episodes Category:Battle for Dream Island Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Episodes with minor characters Category:Pages with broken file links